Wings of Fate 1: a doves wings
by TwilightStar0
Summary: This is my first fanfic go easy on me. Okay this story is about a cat born with wings. She is givin the talents of running and jumping, but will her gift bring salvation or distruction? It has Air, tv version, moments and things like that.
1. Alliances

Alliances

WindClan

Leader: HeatherStar--light brown she-cat with heather colored eyes 

Apprentice: DovePaw

Deputy: BreezeWind--black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: KestrelFur--brownish-gray tom with little white spots

Warriors

WhiteWind--white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: PouncePaw

HareSpring--brown and white tom

Apprentice: SkyPaw

WhiteTail--small white she-cat

WolfFang--gray, white, and yellow tom

Apprentice: FirePaw

EyeShimmer--silver and white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

LeafClaw--brown tom with black stripes

Apprentice: SmokePaw

DawnFur--tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: SunPaw

FoxTail--gray tom with a reddish tail and paws

RabbitFoot--speedy gray and brown tom

Apprentice: FastPaw

ThunderCrow--black and yellow tom

SandPool--light ginger she-cat with white paws

Apprentice: EmberPaw

BlueCloud--blue-grey she-cat

WindFace-long haired white tom with a silver face

Apprentices

FirePaw--orange tabby tom with darker orange paws

FastPaw--yellow tom

PouncePaw--long haired white tom

SunPaw--Golden tom

EmberPaw: reddish brown she-cat

SkyPaw--silver-blue tabby she-cat

DovePaw--sleek pure white she-cat with wings like a birds and blue eyes(The heroine of the story)

SmokePaw--Smokey-gray almost black tom with blue eyes

Queens

GoldenSun--Golden brown she-cat

GrassPelt--light brown she-cat

FernTail--small brown she-cat with a long tail

Elders

CrowFeather--dark gray tom

OwlWhisker--light brown tabby tom

BirdFlight--long haired white she-cat(mother of DovePaw)

ThunderClan

Leader: HollyStar--black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: LionClaw--golden tabby tom

Medicine Cat: JayFeather--blind gray tom

Warriors

FoxFur--reddish tom

Apprentice: GoldenPaw--golden-yellow tom

IceGaze--white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: BrookPaw--grey tabby she-cat with white paws

BerryNose--cream colored tom

MouseWhisker--gray and white tom

HazelTail--small gray and white she-cat

BirchFall--light brown tabby tom

Queens

HoneyTail--light brown tabby she-cat

PoppyFlower--tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders

BrambleClaw--dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

SquirrelFlight--dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: OwlStar--dark brown tom

Deputy: FlameFoot--orange tabby tom

Medicine Cat: LightHeart--light brown tom

Warriors

AppleLeaf--light brown she-cat

BramblePaw--brown she-cat

ToadFoot--dark brown tom

MarshLeg--dark brown tom with lighter flecks

DawnMist--silver-gray she-cat

TigerFur--striped tabby tom

MorningStream--brown and gray she-cat

Queens

SkyTail--white she-cat with a silver tail

EmberEyes--black she-cat with burning amber eyes

Elders

TawnyPelt--tortoiseshell she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: MinnowStar--silver she-cat

Deputy: PebbleHeart--gray tom

Medicine Cat: WillowSong--brown she-cat

Warriors

StreamFur--silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice: FishPaw--brown tom

ReedTail--reddish tom

Apprentice: SilverPaw--small silver she-cat

ThunderFur--big yellow tom

Apprentice: SalmonPaw

Queens

PetalWing--brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

RiverCloud--silver-gray she-cat

Elders

MistyFoot--gray she-cat with blue eyes(Former leader)

BeechFur--light brown tom


	2. Prolouge

****

Listen, I'm getting really bugged because I'm getting comments that say 'Oh your spelling and grammer isn't good work on it.' I only come to fanfiction to read and write, not to be judged on how good my spelling or grammer is. I've read PLENTY of stories here with mistakes! I'm getting sick and tired of these comments! I may as well stop writing! I've told people 'please don't nag me' but they don't really listen. So please if your a new reader cut me some slack!

* * *

Prologue 

_It was nearing NightFall. WindFace had gone to get help for her. BirdFlight lay at the ledge before the beach. BirdFlight knew her kits were coming. "HeatherStar…KestrelFur…WindFace…where are you…" BirdFlight moaned. _

_KestrelFur ran with his leader and WindFace. BirdFlight could be giving her kits at any moment. KestrelFur looked at the sky and shook. KestrelFur and HeatherStar had received a prophecy a few moons ago._ "When the moon is circled by three stars the one with wings shall come, and bring peace or destruction." _WindClan had never faced a prophecy like this._

_BarkFaces ghost had told him ThunderClan was the one with all the prophecies. But KestrelFur had to focus on the birth of this kit. This was either the salvation of WindClan or the destruction. HeatherStar looked at KestrelFur, she knew that they were thinking the same thing. What would be the outcome of the birth of this kit? The three cats stopped when they saw BirdFlights body heaving up and down._

_WindFace ran to BirdFlight. "BirdFlight are you okay?" WindFace said to her. "Wind…Face…this…is our kit…_

_it will be the…best thing that will…happen to us." KestrelFur padded up to BirdFlight with the medicines he brought in his mouth. "If only they knew." KestrelFur thought._

_KestrelFur fed BirdFlight the medicine and looked up at the sky. The moon was mouse-lengths away from the middle of the three stars. HeatherStar padded up to KestrelFur. "She would we tell them?" HeatherStar asked. "If we don't tell them it will be to much shock for them that there kit will have_ wings." _HeatherStar whispered._

_"Okay." KestrelFur whispered back. HeatherStar cleared her throat. WindFace looked at her. "Yes HeatherStar?" WindFace asked._

_"There is something important I have to tell you." WindFace nodded for HeatherStar to go on. "There is a prophecy behind your kits birth." WindFace stared at her in disbelief BirdFlight tried to turn her head but ended up moaning. "My kit…?" Mumbled WindFace. HeatherStar nodded "Yes I know it's hard to believe but it is as StarClan wills, the prophecy has already begun, there is nothing we can do." _

_HeatherStar closed her eyes, but they shot open again. HeatherStar tapped KestrelFur hard on the shoulder with her tail then pointed at the moon. The moon moved into the middle of the three stars. BirdFlight began to moan and groan horrendously. "Don't worry BirdFlight" KestrelFur calmed her "breath in and out." After a long time the kit finally came._

_All three grown cats stared in shock, the kit_ did_ have wings! It was a small white she-cat with wings as large as her body. The wings were like a birds, white and fluffy. After a while of BirdFlight licking the kit HeatherStar asked "What are you going to name it?" WindFace and BirdFlight pondered a bit then said "DoveKit." HeatherStar nodded._

_"Then it's official, this kit until it has earned it's apprentice name shall be called DoveKit." WindFace and BirdFlight touched noses with there new kit but then BirdFlight froze. She laid down and started to breath heavily "There…was…something…wrong." BirdFlight managed to get out before she fainted. As dawn was nearing WindFace and KestrelFur carried BirdFlight to the medicine den with the kit. HeatherStar sat on the beach looking to the rising sun and whispered "DoveWing huh?"_


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sniffle do NOT own warriors. I wish I did but I don't.**

Chapter 1 

The newly named DovePaw sat next to her best friend the newly named SmokePaw. Her eyes were shining brightly. "SmokePaw your mentor will be LeafClaw and DovePaw your mentor will be…me." DovePaw gasped with astonishment and excitement. Whispers came from behind then WindClan cheered "DovePaw, SmokePaw, DovePaw, SmokePaw!" HeatherStar jumped of the High-Rock and flicked her tail for the new apprentices to do so.

After the cats cleared LeafClaw walked over and sat next to HeatherStar.

"Tomorrow you start your training, so I expect you to be up and at em'." DovePaw and SmokePaw nodded. After HeatherStar and LeafClaw left SmokePaw turned to DovePaw. "Can you believe we're finally apprentices!" he meowed too excited.

"I know! But I want to be a warrior…grar!" DovePaw tackled her friend. "Pinned ya!" DovePaw said triumphantly. "H-hey I wasn't ready!" SmokePaw complained.

"Oh look your dad and mom are coming." SmokePaw managed to get say still pinned by DovePaw. WindFace came over with BirdFlight leaning on him. DovePaw was told when she was born her mother had lost to much energy at her(DovePaws) birth, whenever DovePaw looked at her mother she couldn't help feel guilty. "Congratulations Dove." WindFace said slowly setting down BirdFlight.

"I'm so proud of you." BirdFlight said leaning toward DovePaw to touch noses with her. DovePaw looked at SmokePaw, there was a might of sadness in his eyes. SmokePaws father BreezeWind didn't love him as much as WindFace loved DovePaw. "Your mom and sister are coming over SmokePaw." DovePaw said.

BlueCloud and SkyPaw were stalking over to SmokePaw. "Finally an apprentice ay little brother?" SkyPaw taunted. "Shut up…" SmokePaw grumbled. "SkyPaw!" BlueCloud snapped.

"I'm so happy for you my little SmokePaw." BlueCloud said with an immediate change of attitude. "I'll get us some prey to celebrate! WindFace walked away and came back with three huge rabbits. The cats ate and talked happily. After the meal all the WindClan cats found places to sleep for the night(Because WindClan cats sleep outside except when it rains).

Before DovePaw went to sleep she whispered. "I'm gonna be the greatest warrior WindClan has ever seen." Then she curled up and fell asleep. WindFace who was listening thought "You don't know how great." WindFace walked up to DovePaw sat down and fell asleep knowing that the full moon was sunrises away.

**If anyone wants to know why WindFace was thinking about the full moon, I'm not telling!****J**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I…do not…own…warriors…**

Chapter 2

DovePaw yawned and stretched the sun was just about rising. She looked around camp. BreezeWind was getting the dawn patrol ready, WindFace was sharing tongues with BirdFlight, and HeatherStar, LeafClaw, and SmokePaw were walking toward her. DovePaw looked at them drowsily. "You know we _do_ have training today." HeatherStar joked.

DovePaw yawned again then stood up. As they walked DovePaw fell into step with SmokePaw. "Are you tired to?" DovePaw meowed to SmokePaw. "I didn't know being an apprentice meant waking up at the crack of dawn." SmokePaw complained and yawned at the same time.

HeatherStar climbed the high-rock. DovePaw and SmokePaw padded along to sleepy to even care where they were going. When SmokePaw got on top of the high-rock he collapsed and blubbered "Waaarrrmmm." LeafClaw sighed "I'll wake him up." LeafClaw put his paw on SmokePaw then quickly unsheathed his claws. SmokePaw shot straight up and yowled.

SmokePaw whipped his head around his fur was on end. DovePaw couldn't help but let out a loud _merrow_ of laughter. "LeafClaw!" SmokePaw screeched. HeatherStar who was clearly amused said "Now that you are both awake can we get some training in?" The apprentices got up and followed HeatherStar and LeafClaw without anymore disruption.

DovePaw finally noticed that they were on top of high-rock. "HeatherStar aren't we supposed to go through the entrance?" DovePaw pondered. "Why go through the entrance when you can take the easy way?" HeatherStar's heather colored eyes glinted. "See that bowl in the ground over there?" LeafClaw said, the apprentices nodded.

"Well, that's the training ground." LeafClaw smiled. When the four cats got to the training ground they saw SandPool and ThunderFang with there apprentices EmberPaw and FirePaw. "Hi." SmokePaw and DovePaw said. FirePaw nodded to them. But EmberPaw glared at DovePaw with malice.

As the apprentices stepped down SmokePaw whispered "What'd you do to her?" DovePaw shrugged and replied "That's just it, I don't know." When all the apprentices settled themselves, DovePaw trying to stay away from EmberPaw, There mentors sat in front of them. "Today we're going to show you offence moves, LeafClaw come here." HeatherStar meowed. HeatherStar and LeafClaw sat into place.

"LeafClaw is going to come at me but I have to dodge him then I'll head-butt him." HeatherStar explained. After HeatherStar finished LeafClaw launched himself at her. HeatherStar swerved to the side of LeafClaw. LeafClaw pretended to be surprised. The apprentices let out _merrows _of laughter.

HeatherStar head-butted LeafClaw in the side and LeafClaw fell down. "Oh the pain!" LeafClaw said in a mocking voice. The apprentices let out more _merrows of laughter. "Now pick your partners to practice with." HeatherStar said. EmberPaw started to pad toward DovePaw with an odd smile on her face, but SmokePaw came up in front of DovePaw first. _

"_Let's be partners he said!" he said all excited again. "Okay." DovePaw agreed looking at EmberPaw over SmokePaws shoulder. EmberPaw looked at SmokePaw angrily then stalked over to FirePaw and whispered in his ear. FirePaw shook his head. "What are they talking about?" DovePaw thought._

_SmokePaw waved his tail in front of DovePaw "Hellooo any cat there?" SmokePaw said. "O-oh sorry I was just thinking don't worry." DovePaw said. "Whatever." SmokePaw said finding a nice place to train._

"_You be the attacker and I'll be the attaché." SmokePaw said. DovePaw nodded. When the apprentices were set DovePaw jumped at SmokePaw but as soon as she jumped a breeze came by. DovePaw was bowled back a fox-length and half away from the training ground. She was knocked out cold. _


	5. Chapter 3

**Don't ask me why the last chapter was sideways I did not do that.**

Chapter 3

_DovePaw jumped at SmokePaw but as soon as she jumped a breeze came by. DovePaw was bowled back a fox-length and half away from the training ground. She was knocked out cold. _

DovePaw was dreaming. She was dreaming that she was flying above the clouds. "So this is what being a bird feels like!" DovePaw shouted. Her voice echoed across the wastelands of clouds. DovePaw laughed enjoying her time flying around.

The sun rose above the clouds like a sunset. Suddenly a white light flashed all around DovePaw, it was to bright to keep your eyes open too! When DovePaw opened her eyes she was surrounded in white, every where she looked was white, there was nothing there at all. _"The one with wings shall bring salvation or destruction…" _a voice echoed. "What? Who are you? What do you mean? Where are you?" DovePaw spun around but no cat or **thing **was there. 

DovePaw felt something feathery tickled her side. DovePaw giggled and turned around to see who tickled her. Instead of another cat it was a big fluffy wing coming out of _her_ back! DovePaw gasped and she was sucked into darkness. DovePaw blinked and she woke up in KestrelFur's den with spider webs wrapped around her head. DovePaw looked around in alarm. 

She checked her back to see if her wings were there, instead was just the two puffy light gray spots on her shoulders that always had been there. "KestrelFur? What happened? Why am I in the medicine den?" DovePaw asked him. "You got…knocked out." KestrelFur said continuing to sort through his herbs.

"How?" DovePaw continued. "Ah…uh…a breeze knocked you over." KestrelFur said nervously. Why was KestrelFur nervous? Did something big happen?

"A breeze knock **me** over? And why are you so nervous?" DovePaw asked curiously and suspiciously. "I'm…uh…low on herbs, yeah that's it! low on herbs!" KestrelFur said letting his nervousness go for a bit.

"You still didn't answer how I got knocked over." DovePaw said thumping her tail, annoyed. "It was…uh a strong breeze." KestrelFur said slapping a pile of juniper berries from what it looked like on purpose. "Oops got to clean that up." KestrelFur said nervousness coming back again.

DovePaw was about to speak again when SmokePaw pounced in. "Is DovePaw up yet?" SmokePaw asked KestrelFur. KestrelFur continued to sort his berries but pointed his tail toward DovePaw. "Be gentle with her SmokePaw." KestrelFur warned SmokePaw with a glare.

"DovePaw!" SmokePaw said running over to DovePaw. "SmokePaw!" DovePaw said nuzzling her friend. "You were knocked out for _three_ days!" SmokePaw exclaimed.

"Three?!" DovePaw exclaimed, alarmed. "Are you done with your little scream fest?" KestrelFur said flattening his ears. DovePaw and SmokePaw covered their mouths with their tails and giggled. "Wait a minute! The gathering is tomorrow!" DovePaw said alarmed.

"KestrelFur will DovePaw still have to be in here tomorrow?" SmokePaw asked politely. "I don't think a small head wound like that is enough to stop an apprentice from going to their first gathering." KestrelFur said smiling. "DovePaw you can go outside for some fresh air, but no running okay?" KestrelFur continued.

DovePaw nodded and walked out of the den with SmokePaw. KestrelFur heard chattering apprentices from outside the den. They sure seemed happy that DovePaw was finally out. "Let's just hope tomorrow isn't _it." KestrelFur muttered to himself. Then KestrelFur went back to sorting his berries. _


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in last chapter so I'll say it twice! I,I Don't, Don't own, own warriors, warriorsssssss.**

Chapter 4

After a whole day of being talked to DovePaw was grateful to finally get some rest. She settled down in her nest, when she was about to close her eyes SmokePaw came in with two mice dangling from his jaw. "I got you some dinner…unless your not hungry." SmokePaw looked down after he finished. DovePaw blinked and said "Okay, thanks." SmokePaw lifted his head and tail. He dropped the mouse in front of her and the apprentices ate hungrily.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in…three days!" DovePaw joked. The apprentices laughed, settled themselves, and fell asleep. DovePaw was sitting in a lush clearing with a big rock not to far away from her and surrounded the clearing was the four biggest trees she had ever seen! A cat was coming toward her his pelt of flame. DovePaw instantly knew who it was, the legendary FireStar.

DovePaw bowed "H-hello FireStar." DovePaw said as calm as she could. FireStar licked her head "Hello young DovePaw." FireStar answered. DovePaw felt the tickling feeling again. She turned around to see the big fluffy wings that she had in her dream last night. "I've come to talk to you about those." FireStar said.

"Why do I have them?" DovePaw said, Padding around in a circle trying to get a better view of both wings. FireStar blinked. "Perhaps it is not yet time." FireStar said. FireStar left the clearing then disappeared.

"Wait! I need to know where the wings from!" DovePaw said as she was sucked back into black. DovePaw blinked and she was back in the apprentices den. "Foxdung." DovePaw murmured. HeatherStar peered into the den "Hey we have training today."

HeatherStar walked away. DovePaw stretched and walked outside. It was a beautiful green-leaf day, the birds were singing in the forest by the boundary between ThunderClan and WindClan, the lake was right in front of her view, all was peaceful, no other Clan could possibly have a view like this. DovePaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a rabbit. "That's my rabbit Foxdung…" Came a voice from behind.

DovePaw whipped around to see who the speaker was, ready with a retort. The speaker was EmberPaw scowling at her. "I grabbed it first it's mine." DovePaw said kindly. "Oh-ho! Just because you're the leaders apprentice means you get _everything _doesn't it!" EmberPaw growled.

"What are you talking about?" DovePaw asked, confused. "I should have been the leaders apprentice! I am the worthy one! I am the GREATEST APPRENTICE!" EmberPaw yowled stepping closer to DovePaw each sentence.

"Hurry up and eat that rabbit DovePaw, we have hunt training _today_!" HeatherStar called. "Your _mentor_ saved you today little miss special!" EmberPaw said in a snooty voice. EmberPaw picked a squirrel off the fresh-kill pile and stalked away. SmokePaw walked over to DovePaw casting a curious glance at EmberPaw.

"What's with her? Anyway HeatherStar's letting us train together again! She thinks if two apprentices the same age train together it will be good for them!" SmokePaw told her. "That's great SmokePaw…" DovePaw said empty mindedly.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be ecstatic." SmokePaw asked looking at DovePaw sideways. "I'm happy, it's just that…what did **I do to EmberPaw?" DovePaw was confused as to why EmberPaw was jealous of her mentor, it was no big deal anyway. DovePaw remembered she had a rabbit to eat, she quickly devoured it and walked to the camp entrance with SmokePaw.**

**HeatherStar and LeafClaw showed the two apprentices how to catch rabbits and DovePaw and SmokePaw did as were shown. DovePaw was walking in the thin strip of forest next the river boundary between WindClan and ThunderClan. DovePaw smelled rabbit, she carefully followed the smell up to where the rabbit was in a small clearing. She almost got it before a yowl scared it away. "I bet it was SmokePaw doing one of his dumb jokes again." DovePaw thought.**

**The bush next to her rustled, DovePaws hair was on end. Out came HeatherStar, LeafClaw, SmokePaw, WhiteWind, And PouncePaw. "We heard a yowl and came to see if you were in trouble." PouncePaw explained. "I didn't yowl." DovePaw blinked.**

"**Then who did?" WhiteWind asked. "I did." came a voice from the other side of the river. HollyStar of ThunderClan stepped out. "HollyStar!" the three apprentices exclaimed then huddled together.**

**HeatherStar dipped her head. "Greetings HollyStar." HollyStar did the same. "Greetings HeatherStar." HeatherStar narrowed her eyes. "Are you alone?" HeatherStar asked.**

**HollyStar shook her head then flicked her tail. Out stepped LionClaw the deputy, FoxFur, IceGaze, with there apprentices GoldenPaw and BrookPaw, and BerryNose. LionClaw and HeatherStar met each others gaze, then HollyStar bristled her fur. "So what are you doing by the border?" HollyStar asked shaking slightly. "We're on a hunting patrol." HeatherStar said taking her gaze off of LionClaw who looked away.**

"**Well been nice talking to you but we'll have more time to chat at the gathering…" HollyStar said in a bratish voice flicked her tail and the ThunderClan cats followed her back into the forest. HeatherStar copied the motion. DovePaw waited for them to leave. When she turned around to look at the forest on the other side of the river she saw two blue eyes staring at her then disappeared. **

**DovePaw turned around then left the small clearing tonight was the gathering after all. **


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own warriors **Warning: Every time I **underline ****bold **or _slant_ it sticks that way so don't ask questions :(

Chapter 5

The full moon began to rise. DovePaw and SmokePaw were extra excited tonight, this was there first gathering! "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey join here beneath the high-rock for a Clan meeting." HeatherStar called. The cats began to gather as HeatherStar named the cats who were going to the gathering. "The cats who are going to the gathering are…Me, BreezeWind, WindFace, WhiteWind, PouncePaw, LeafClaw, SmokePaw, SandPool, EmberPaw-DovePaw rolled her eyes-HareSpring, SkyPaw, ThunderFang, FirePaw, and DovePaw. That is all."

HeatherStar jumped of the high-rock and headed towards the camp entrance. SmokePaw bounded up to DovePaw "Our first gathering!" "Yeah, Let's go!" DovePaw and SmokePaw took off as they bounded down the hill. "Hey you two! Always stay behind the leader!" SandPool warned.

DovePaw slowly walked up to HeatherStar. HeatherStar flicked her on the nose lightly and smiled. "I was just like you when I was an apprentice." HeatherStar seemed to be caught in a daze for a bit then snapped back to herself. "HeatherStar?" DovePaw wondered about her mentor.

"C'mon we're almost there." HeatherStar started to run towards RiverClan territory. When they got to a clearing DovePaw and SmokePaw sat in front of a huge log. "Are we supposed to cross that?" SmokePaw said, eyes round. "What's a matter? Can the spoiled little leaders apprentice cross the big, mean log?" EmberPaw sneered.

"I'm starting to really hate her." DovePaw said angrily. SmokePaw jumped onto the log. "What do you mean hate? You should loath her by now." SmokePaw said, unsheathing his claws.

DovePaw jumped onto the log and unsheathed her claws. When they crossed DovePaw and SmokePaw gaped at how many cat's there were. "Is every cat from every Clan here?!" SmokePaw exclaimed. "That was my reaction when I first cam here." LeafClaw said padding past them.

SkyPaw padded over to the two apprentices. "Let me introduce you guys to some cats." SkyPaw led DovePaw and SmokePaw over to some apprentices from other clans. Suddenly DovePaw realized who they were. "They are BrookPaw and GoldenPaw of ThunderClan. This is there first gathering too."

GoldenPaw, DovePaw, SmokePaw, and BrookPaw all shifted there paws.

"We kinda already met." SmokePaw said uneasily. SkyPaw nodded understanding. "Anyway this is ShadePaw and BrindlePaw of ShadowClan." ShadePaw was a gray-black tom and BrindlePaw was a brindle she-cat with a white muzzle.

DovePaw and SmokePaw nodded to them. "And these are FishPaw, SilverPaw, and SalmonPaw of RiverClan." FishPaw was a brown tom, SilverPaw was a pretty silver she-cat, and SalmonPaw was a tan tom with a white underbelly. FishPaw seamed to be embarrassed by his name, when some cat said his name he would look the other way or shift his paws. They apprentices started to talk when they were interrupted by a yowl. "That means the gathering has started." SkyPaw whispered.

"Tonight we'll start with WindClan." OwlStar started. "Thank you." HeatherStar nodded. "We have to new apprentices DovePaw and SmokePaw." HeatherStar announced.

DovePaw and SmokePaw stood up both pelts hot with embarrassment as all the Clans cheered there names. "DovePaw, SmokePaw, DovePaw, SmokePaw!" DovePaw sat back down, so did SmokePaw. "We also met some ThunderClan cats at the borders." HeatherStar continued after the cheering had died down. The WindClan and ThunderClan cats murmured amongst themselves.

"We were only patrolling our borders like some Clans are _supposed_ to do." HollyStar said in the same bratish voice she used earlier that day. Some furious yowls came from WindClans side and _merrows of laughter came from ThunderClans side. "I don't like to fight so I'll pass my turn to RiverClan." HeatherStar said letting out a bit of sneer. MinnowStar bowed, amazingly standing still on the branch._

"_We smelled rouge scent going into your territory HeatherStar." MinnowStar said. HeatherStar nodded eyes narrowed at HollyStar. The leaders talked and OwlStar mentioned a fox in now ThunderClan territory. After the meeting was over DovePaw said goodbye to her new found friends. WindClan was the last to leave. DovePaw was just about to leave when something hit her._

_DovePaw opened her eyes to see EmberPaw staring at her with a look of triumph on her face. "Heh trained by the leader yet still so weak." anger filled DovePaw, EmberPaw had no reason to act like this. DovePaw attacked EmberPaw with all her strength. EmberPaw was winded. "You have NO reason to act like this!" DovePaw growled the best she could._

"_Oh yes I do." EmberPaw choked out still a bit winded. "I deserve to be the leaders apprentice!" EmberPaw shoved DovePaw off of her and used the attack HeatherStar and LeafClaw showed them the day DovePaw got knocked out(see chapter 2). EmberPaw tried to head-butt DovePaw but DovePaw dodged her._

_When DovePaw turned away from her. EmberPaw acted as if DovePaw had cut her, but all she did was turn. EmberPaws face started to drip with blood from a long gash across her face. EmberPaw stared at DovePaw with confusion and fear. EmberPaw ran out of the clearing yowling "Freak!" DovePaw stared after her 'Freak?' she didn't even touch her. _


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the usual I don't own WARriORS!

TwilightStar0: I'm gonna stop using the extra stuff you know B,I,U(bold, unknown I just call it slant, and under line) Because the trouble with them on fan fiction is making me go crazy! For some reason I can't edit my stories(that started to happen around the start of problems with B,I,U) Okay I'm done and I know you didn't come here to listen to me rant so get on with the story.

**Chapter 6**

**After EmberPaw ran out of the gathering area DovePaw began to pad back. EmberPaw was a tough fighter, she left a couple scars on DovePaw but other than that she was okay. As DovePaw began to pad through the bushes but then she bumped into something. When DovePaw looked up she saw one angry SandPool and one evil EmberPaw. "Let's have a little chat tomorrow shall we?" SandPool growled.**

**DovePaw gulped hard. When they began to walk back EmberPaw fell into step with DovePaw. "Hey you little freak! How did you scratch me even if you didn't touch me?" EmberPaw half whispered half snarled. DovePaw looked away.**

"**It's a secret." DovePaw whispered. She wouldn't tell that piece of fox-dung even if she knew. DovePaw felt EmberPaw bristle beside her. "Just over me being the leaders apprentice, how mouse-brained can you get! Now I'm the one getting in trouble when it was all EmberPaws fault!" DovePaw thought angrily.**

**When they got back to camp SandPool said "Go get some sleep, HeatherStar and I will be ready for you tomorrow." DovePaw sighed and padded over to her parents. WindFace had just finished talking with SandPool. "What did EmberPaw order her to tell EVERY CAT!" DovePaw thought, even more angry. DovePaw sat in front of her father ready for a lecture but instead of a lecture she got…praise?**

"**You did all that when you only learned one move? Wow!" WindFace looked awfully surprised. "WindFace!" BirdFlight scolded him. "Ahem…Right…of course…uh…DovePaw don't attack other…apprentices." WindFace uttered the last part.**

**DovePaw knew her father didn't care about EmberPaw or how DovePaw had beaten an apprentice from their Clan, and because of that DovePaw was happy again, but she still had that talk with HeatherStar tomorrow. DovePaw sighed and curled up next to her father and quickly fell asleep. When DovePaw opened her eyes she was in the same place as last time. A wide clearing with four trees surrounding it. "FireStar?" DovePaw called out.**

**Instead of seeing the starry flame colored tom like she had expected she saw a starry brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes(guess who!). DovePaw backed up a bit afraid of seeing another cat who she did not know, her wings tickling her again. "Do not fear young one, I am LeafPool daughter of FireStar and former medicine cat." the brown she-cat said. "If she's the daughter of FireStar she HAS to be nice!" DovePaw thought.**

**DovePaw padded up to LeafPool slowly unaware of what LeafPool might do. "It's okay little one I'm not TigerStar." LeafPool chuckled. "I think…I've seen you before. When I was a kit I used to sneak out of camp and see what ThunderClan cat's were going to the gatherings. And I've seen you go to MoonPool with KestrelFur once or twice, why don't you…oh I'm sorry." DovePaws pelt grew hot with embarrassment.**

**LeafPool chuckled again "Yes, I died recently." LeafPool's eyes had an emotion in them DovePaw couldn't read. "We're getting off track. I've come to talk to you about what happened recently, with EmberPaw." LeafPool said voice firm now. DovePaws pelt bristled "I didn't do it!" DovePaw said angrily.**

"**I know it wasn't you, but it was still you at the same time." LeafPool said. "That doesn't make any sense! How could it not be me but still me!" DovePaw asked with a tinge of anger still left. LeafPool sighed.**

"**Maybe it is time to tell you." LeafPool looked at her paws. "First FireStar said that now you say it. What's going on?" DovePaw dropped all her anger and started to house confusion. "Well it's…" **

**Muahahahahah! A cliffy to torture you all! Anyway I hate EmberPaw don't you? Anyway sorry if this chapter was a little slow I had other things on my mind like how I was woken up x:( Grr…**


	9. Chapter 7

**Heh…I didn't mean to sound so evil last time when I said '****Muahahahahah! A cliffy to torture you all!****' And excuse me for saying 'anyway' a lot it's a habit.**

Chapter 7

"_Maybe it is time to tell you." LeafPool looked at her paws. "First FireStar said that now you say it. What's going on?" DovePaw dropped all her anger and started to house confusion. "Well it's…"_

* * *

"Well it's your wings DovePaw." LeafPool said nervously. DovePaw stared at her with round eyes. "They're real." LeafPool finished. "But, but, but...!" DovePaw stuttered.

LeafPool slid her tail across DovePaws mouth. "Shh little one...this is how we thought you would act." DovePaw just couldn't believe it, she had wings? DovePaw pondered what had happened with EmberPaw. "Are my wings the cause of EmberPaws scratch when I didn't even touch her?" LeafPool nodded.

"When you wake, I want you to inform your parents, KestrelFur, and HeatherStar of this. Know cat else shall know." LeafPool meowed. "What about SmokePaw? I can't keep secrets from him!" DovePaw said quickly expecting herself to be washed away in black again.

LeafPool pondered this for a moment "Fine but he can not tell another living thing." DovePaw nodded. "Good luck dear one. May StarClan light your path." LeafPool voice faded away as DovePaw was sucked into black yet again. DovePaw awoke her BirdFlight sleeping next to her.

Where was WindFace(try saying that 10 times fast)? DovePaw streched, it wasn't even dawn yet. Where could her father be?

DovePaw spotted him a little ways from camp after looking around for him. He was sitting and...talking with other cats? She padded closer and hid in a gorse bush so she wouldn't be seen. "The last full moon _it_ didn't happen but what about _this_ moon? I care about my daughter and her safty more than anything!" WindFace said ergently.

DovePaw heared another voice she reconized as HeatherStar "We are not sure _when **it**_ will happen. But if _it_ does happen she cannot go to the next gathering." DovePaw made a face at HeatherStars last sentence. "Come out DovePaw we know your there." KestrelFurs voice came. DovePaw padded out of her hiding place tail and head drooping.

"Why were you spying on us?" HeatherStar asked. "Well I was looking for WindFace and then I saw him talking to to other cats so I thought I would get in trouble if I went up to him and...and" DovePaws voice was shaken, she was sure she would get in trouble now. KestrelFur could sense it she had something to say. "Do have something to tell us?" KestrelFur asked.

DovePaw looked up in surprise. Did he know she had something to tell them? How? "Y-yes! I-I do!" DovePaw stuttered.

DovePaw told them what LeafPool had told her. "So StarClan have told you." HeatherStar said. "Huh?" DovePaw mewed in confusion. "Dovepaw it's time we told you." WindFace sighed.

WindFace told his side of the story and how she had wings all along. "Why...why didn't you tell me?" DovePaw asked. KestrelFur took in a deep breath _"The one with wings shall bring salvation or destruction…"_ DovePaw stepped back "I,I've heard that in,in my dream when I was knocked out..." DovePaws voice was really shaken now her eyes wide and round.

HeatherStar nodded "It means you DovePaw."

**Mweheheh another cliffy! Sorry if everythings happening to quickly, I couldn't think of anything else interesting besides DovePaw finding out about her fate. But since I'm feeling nice everybody gets a EmberPaw voodoo doll!**


	10. Chapter 8

**It's been a little long since I've written I just couldn't bring myself to write anything Y'know? Anyway did you enjoy those Emberpaw voodoo dolls? Anyway last time we left off Dovepaw got in trouble.**

Windface told his side of the story and how she had wings all along. "Why...why didn't you tell me?" Dovepaw asked. Kestrelfur took in a deep breath "The one with wings shall bring salvation or destruction…" Dovepaw stepped back "I, I've heard that in, in my dream when I was knocked out..." Dovepaws voice was really shaken now her eyes wide and round.

Heatherstar nodded "It means you Dovepaw."

"Me?!" Dovepaw. "Why does it have to be me? There's nothing special about me!" Dovepaw stepped back looking at Windface. Dovepaws eyes filled with hurt.

Dovepaw ran back to camp she was hurt and astonished. "So Leafpool wasn't lying, I do have wings. But why did they hide it from me?" Dovepaw thought. Dovepaw sat down next to her mother and angrily fell asleep. Dovepaw was dreaming again.

Leafpool sat in front of her petting Dovepaw with her tail. Dovepaw pushed herself into Leafpool's legs. Dovepaw was breathing heavily. Dovepaw had never felt so anguished in her life. "There, there dear one. Life is not all secrets and betray."

Dovepaw looked up at Leafpool. There was something in the depths of Leafpool's eyes Dovepaw couldn't read. "Why didn't they tell me?" Dovepaw heaved out. "They didn't tell you because they were trying to protect you, And themselves." Leafpool muttered the last part.

"If I had known, I would've trained myself to control my powers, or something like that." Dovepaw said. Leafpool chuckled. "What?" Dovepaw said looking up at Leafpool with narrowed eyes. "Your acting like you're a warrior but you have been training for only one moon." Leafpool said with amusement in her eyes.

Dovepaw got up. "Can I practice using my wings in my dreams? I mean I can SEE them here." Dovepaw asked. Leafpool shrugged. Dovepaw tried to jump on top of the big rock that was always there but her wings made her go higher.

"Ahh!" Dovepaw screeched. "Try landing!" Leafpool called. Dovepaw straitened her wings then sped to the ground. Dovepaw spun in the air then crashed to the ground. "Ow!"

Dovepaw moaned. "Good try." Leafpool said chuckling softly. Leafpool sat straight up. "Or time together is over dear one." Leafpool mewed.

"What but I just got started on training! I also don't want to have that 'talk' with Emberpaw and Sandpool." Dovepaw growled at the mention of Emberpaw. Leafpool touched noses with Dovepaw. "Goodbye and good luck with Emberpaw!" Leafpool called as Dovepaw was sucked into darkness again.

**Kind of short I know, but aren't you happy, I just wrote the next chapter! The long awaited one! **


End file.
